Nieziemska przygoda Rumuna
by MixiePie
Summary: Jednego w życiu można być pewnym, mając za przyjaciela nieokrzesanego Rumuna z ADHD i tysiącem pomysłów naraz, nuda nie wchodzi w rachubę. A Bułgaria wie o tym najlepiej. • Hetalia; RomBul
1. 00 - gdzie anioł, tam i diabeł wypoczywa

00 - gdzie anioł, tam i diabeł wypoczywa

* * *

Boris jednego w życiu był pewien - dzień spędzony na leżaku z drinkiem nad morzem, z dala od polityki i kolegów po fachu, to błogosławieństwo. A okrągły tydzień? Bajka, czyste szaleństwo. Hulaj dusza, piekła nie ma, aż chce się rzec, chociaż lepiej nie przesadzać - na wakacjach warto zachować jakiś umiar.

W każdym razie, jest to czas przyjemny i nikt temu nie zaprzeczy, nawet taki pracoholik jak Hinova. Zresztą, a niech tylko spróbuje. Szum fal, błogi spokój i prażące słoneczko potrafią przekonać każdego i kto wie, może w końcu Boris uzyska upragniona opaleniznę. Nie żeby próbował przez ostatnie kilka lat, a skąd.

Jednak, ileż można się opalać! Bułgaria zdecydowanie nie był typem osoby, która od rana do wieczora (cały, okrągły dzień!) spędza na plaży, leżąc bezczynnie. Fakt, nie miał ADHD, ale jego ciało domagało się jakiegokolwiek ruchu, choćby do toalety.

Nie wspominając już o wygodnej pozycji do czytania - mężczyzna nawet nie przypuszczał, że jest aż tak kreatywny w wymyślaniu ich. Leżenie plackiem odpadało, w pewnym momencie ręce i szyja cierpły, a leżak zaczynał wbijać się w ciało niemiłosiernie, tak samo jak przy leżeniu na plecach, a siedząc po turecku za bardzo się garbił, więc zdał się na swoją wyobraźnię. Niestety, biel kartek raziła po oczach, a on nie chciał mieć śladów po okularach przeciwsłonecznych na twarzy. Wszystko było przeciwko niemu.

Dlatego, kiedy kolejny plan zatopienia się w lekturze spełzł na niczym, Boris spakował manatki i udał się do swojej willi. Im dłużej spędzał w niej czasu, tym mniej żałował jej zakupu i wydania kilku milionów, no może poza kilkoma palemkami w doniczkach, które mógł sobie darować. Jednak sumienie miał coraz czystsze.

Szkoda tylko, że od nadmiaru słońca rozbolała go głowa.

Straciwszy wszelkie chęci do czytania i robienia czegokolwiek, osiadł nad basenem z drinkiem, nie zapominając ustawić leżaka pod parasolem, oczywiście. Jako że niektórzy z jego znajomych twierdzili, iż najlepszym lekarstwem na wszystko, w tym ból głowy, jest alkohol, dolał sobie coś mocniejszego. W ten oto miły i relaksacyjny sposób spędził następne godziny, powoli zasypiając.

* * *

Obudziło go dopiero łaskotanie nosa, a nie żadne wścibskie promienie słońca prześlizgujące się pod parasolką czy zduszony chichot i odgłosy jakby tłuczonego szkła.

Półprzytomny Boris odruchowo uniósł rękę, zapominając, że wciąż trzyma w niej niedopity napój, w efekcie czego chlusnął sobie zawartością szklanki w twarz. Natychmiast splunął i przetarł oczy.

Jak gromem rażony wstał. Nie do końca wiedział, co przed chwilą miało miejsce, dlatego z niedowierzaniem spoglądał na spływające po ciele resztki soku pomarańczowego wymieszanego z wódką.

Z letargu wyrwał go dopiero niekontrolowany, piskliwy śmiech. Prędko go rozpoznał, więc z rządzą mordu odwrócił się w stronę, z której dochodził. Nikt nie miał prawa przerywać, a już zwłaszcza niszczyć, jego zasłużonych wakacji.

Bułgaria był raczej spokojnym typem… dopóki w grę nie wchodziły wybryki Rumunii, bo wtedy przemieniał się w eksplodujący wulkan.

Dłoń wyskoczyła sama przed siebie, chwytając kołnierzyk sprawcy całego zamierzania. Boris przyciągnął Vlada bliżej siebie tak, że ich czoła prawie się stykały. Wtedy złośliwy uśmieszek zniknął z twarzy Rumuna.

\- Vlad - zaczął twardo Bułgar, spoglądając przyjacielowi prosto w oczy, czy raczej świdrując go przerażającym spojrzeniem. - Co-ty-tu-robisz? - Położył nacisk na każdą sylabę, starając się, aby piana nie wypływała mu z ust, choć było to niemożliwe.

Rumunia uniósł ręce w geście poddania się, uśmiechając niezręcznie.

\- Ależ, Borysku, po co te nerwy? Przecież wpadłem odwiedzić kumpla. - Zręcznie oswobodził się ze ścisku i wygładził wymiętą koszulę. - No, no, no. Nieźle się urządziłeś - zacmokał, wymijając skonsternowanego Borisa i rozglądając się dookoła.

Mężczyzna podszedł do stojącego nieopodal grilla barku. Trochę poszperał, aż w końcu wyjąwszy szklankę, nalał do niej pierwszego lepszego trunku i wrzucił kostki lodu.

Bułgaria nie wiedział, co powiedzieć ani co zrobić w tej dziwnej sytuacji. Spoglądał tylko niepewnie na przyjaciela, któremu znów powrócił humor i jak dziecko przeszukiwał zawartość baru. Niby wciąż był na niego zły, jednak ta wściekłość prędko ustąpiła - cóż mógł powiedzieć, po tylu latach wspólnego życia, nieco przyzwyczaił się do wybryków Popescu i nauczył się odpuszczać. A jak to zwykła mawiać Eliza z Feliksem: „To je Rumun, tego nie ogarniesz". Pytanie tylko, jakim cudem to Boris aka Kompletne Przeciwieństwo Vlada był jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- O konewka! - zawołał donośnie Rumunia, podbiegając do ciemnowłosego i żywo gestykulując rękoma.

Bułgar jak na zawołanie otrząsnął się, przerywając rozmyślania.

\- Skąd je masz?! - wykrzyczał Vlad, a przed twarzą jego przyjaciela znalazły się miniaturowe parasolki z ananasami.

\- Co? - tylko tyle był w stanie wydusić z siebie Boris. Rumunia zdecydowanie doprowadzał go do szaleństwa.

\- Gdzie je ku-pi-łeś? - przesylabizował, widząc, że jego kolega patrzy na niego jak na wariata albo sam nim jest.

Bułgaria zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

\- W sklepie. - Zabrzmiało bardziej jak pytanie niż stwierdzenie faktu.

\- Gdzie? U mnie takich nie ma.

\- No, to masz problem - powiedział Boris i odebrał Rumunii parasolki. Szkoda, żeby się zmarnowały.

Blondyn próbował jeszcze coś zrobić, jednak jego przyjaciel pozostał nieugięty - nie podziałały nawet smutne oczka szczeniaczka.

Bułgaria natomiast wiedział, że z Vladem należy postępować twardo, a nie się z nim cackać, bo wtedy jeszcze bardziej wejdzie ci na głowę.

\- Ale, Borysku, jak możesz być taki okrutny? Te parasolki potrzebują matki. Słyszysz? One mnie potrzebują.

\- Nie boryskuj mi tutaj - przerwał jego lamenty Hinova.

Usiedli razem na kanapie w salonie. Zmęczony życiem Boris oraz naburmuszony niczym pięciolatek Vlad. Para wprost idealna, a jaka wybuchowa!

Siedzieli tak dobre kilka minut w ciszy, aż Bułgaria nie zauważył podejrzliwych spojrzeń Rumuna, które sugerowały, że coś kombinuje i na pewno nie wróży to nic dobrego, jak zawsze zresztą.

\- Ty czegoś chcesz, prawda? - obruszył się Boris, mrużąc oczy i unosząc jedną brew.

\- Cóżżżż~ - przeciągnął teatralnie Vlad. Przysunął się bliżej przyjaciela i położył mu głowę na ramieniu. - Mam dla ciebie taką małą, tyciuchną propozycję, która na pewno ci się spodoba-

\- Śmiem wątpić.

Rumunia udał, że tego nie słyszał i dalej bawił się guzikami jego koszuli.

\- W każdym razie, wpadłem na pomysł wspólnej podróży. Rozumiesz, ty i ja razem przemierzający świat wzdłuż i wszerz. Coś w rodzaju odwiedzin starych znajomych. - Wyjął z kieszeni mapę całego świata, na której pozakreślane były punkty i wręczył ją Bułgarowi. - Świetne, nie?!

\- Przepraszam, co? - Vlad zdecydowanie powinien dostać jakąś nagrodę za kolejne zszokowanie Bułgarii, który sądził, iż jego przyjaciel już dawno temu wpadł na wszelkie najgłupsze pomysły. Jednak teraz przeszedł samego siebie.

\- Co? Nawet nie ma mowy! Nigdzie nie jadę - żachnął się Boris. - Przecież jestem na wakacjach.

\- Potraktuj to jako kolejne wakacje, tylko, że jeszcze lepsze i to właśnie ze mną. - Rumunia uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. - A, i odmowy nie przyjmuję. Jedziesz i koniec kropka.

\- A-ale?

\- Żadnych „ale", Borysku.

Boris westchnął, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie ma co dalej oponować. I tak nie wygra. Z ciężkim sercem skierował się do swojego pokoju po walizki.

\- Jej~! - Vlad podskoczył niczym mały, wesoły szczeniaczek i podążył za Bułgarią jak za właścicielem. - Będziemy się świetnie bawić!

Ciemnowłosy słysząc to, wywrócił oczyma.

\- Oby, Vlad, oby.

Skąd mógł przypuszczać jak wielkie czekają ich przygody.


	2. 01 - potrzymaj moje gacie

01 - potrzymaj moje gacie, bo kradnę wózek z Tesco

* * *

Pakowanie walizki to naprawdę trudna czynność. Poważnie. I to kolejna rzecz, którą Boris powinien wpisać do swojego notatniczka „Czego w życiu jestem pewien". Zwłaszcza jeśli towarzyszy ci nieokrzesany Rumun.

— Hej, Borysku — zaczął Vlad wychylając się przez ramię przyjaciela, by przejrzeć już spakowane rzeczy — co powiesz na te? — Pomachał Borisowi tuż przed twarzą parą białych bokserek w serduszka, sugestywnie się przy tym uśmiechając.

Podirytowany Hinova natychmiast mu je wyrwał i odrzucił daleko w kąt, na co ten naburmuszył się lekko, kręcąc delikatnie głową, by teatralnie strzelić focha.

— Po moim trupie, Vlad.

— Na twoim miejscu nie rzucałbym słów na wiatr. To może bardzo szybko nastąpić.

Czerwona żyłka zapulsowała niebezpiecznie na czole Bułgarii, ale lata spędzone z kapryśnym przyjacielem sprawiły, że prędko zapanował nad gniewem i chęcią odpowiedzenia na pyskówkę — po pewnym czasie człowiek uczy się jak żyć z chodzącą katastrofą nieszczęść AKA Rumunem. Kolejny raz sprawdziły się lata praktyki, z którymi momentami bywało ciężko. Trzy głębokie wdechy i wydechy oraz myśli o słodkich kotkach i barankach potrafią zdziałać cuda.

Następna sterta ubrań wylądowała w walizce, ledwo się w niej mieszcząc. Boris westchnął, zastanawiając się jak upchnie resztę. Definitywnie nie emanował entuzjazmem czy promieniał z radości. Strużka potu spłynęła mu po twarzy, odruchowo ją otarł. Nie znosił przesadnych upałów, które dodatkowo nie sprzyjały pakowaniu się.

Tymczasem Rumunia siedział, o dziwo, cicho, cały skonsternowany opanowaną postawą przyjaciela, który właśnie z tej błogiej ciszy korzystał. Blondyn był pewien, że brunet zareaguje jakąś ciętą ripostą na jego uszczypliwą uwagę albo prędzej czy później rzuci walizką o ścianę, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

— Boris — zwrócił się nieco zakłopotany Vlad. Bułgar natychmiast odwrócił się w jego kierunku. — Z tobą wszystko w porządku?

— Co?

— No, nie zamierzasz nic powiedzieć? — spytał niepewnie, w jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę obawy.

Boris ze świstem wypuścił powietrze.

— Co niby? Vlad, przecież widzisz, że jestem zajęty. Nie mam czasu na twoje pierdoły.

— Ale, Borysku… — Popescu uwiesił się na nim, mocno przyciskając do siebie. — Ja się naprawdę zaczynam o ciebie martwić. Gdzie się podział mój zawsze gotowy odpyskować Borysek?

— Vlad.

— Jakiś cham mi go ukradł…

— Vlad!

— Idę wywiesić ogłoszenie. Jeśli ktoś go znajdzie, może w nagrodę oddam mu swoją cnotę—

— VLAD! — Tym razem donośny krzyk Bułgarii zadziałał i Rumunia skończył swój wywód, by na niego spojrzeć.

Wtedy ich oczy się spotkały, połączyły w magicznym tańcu pełnym iskier i emocji. Bursztynowe tęczówki wpatrzone w szmaragdowe zdawały się przekazywać sobie nawzajem wszelkie odczucia i słowa, których nie sposób było wypowiedzieć. Powiadają, iż oczy są zwierciadłem duszy i tak, z pewnością, było w tym przypadku — ich dusze przemawiały do siebie, jednocześnie pragnąc zbliżyć się jeszcze bardziej, by połączyć w jedną.

— Boris — Vlad przyłożył dłoń do jego policzka.

— Tak? — spytał najdelikatniej jak potrafił z rozmarzonym głosem.

— Chcę jogurtu.

Ta piękna chwila okazała się być ulotna, choć jeszcze sekundę wcześniej wydawała się trwać wiecznie, nie mając nigdy końca.

Porażony gromem z jasnego nieba Hinova natychmiast wstał, odsunąwszy się od przyjaciela. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że cały ten czas klęczeli na podłodze, wpatrując się w siebie. Jego oddech przyspieszył, a serce niebezpiecznie próbowało wyskoczyć z piersi.

— Hę? — Nie umiał nic więcej powiedzieć. Nie po tym wszystkim, co zaszło. Tego nie dało się logicznie wytłumaczyć.

Rumunia wzruszył ramionami.

— No, co? Przez to całe zamieszanie z pakowaniem zgłodniałem.

Boris zamrugał kilkakrotnie, próbując zrozumieć tę sytuację. Czuł się po części jak idiota, ale czego tak właściwie oczekiwał? Co miała oznaczać ta scena? Przecież byli tylko i wyłącznie przyjaciółmi. Nikim więcej. Koniec, kropka. Jak w ogóle mógł o czymś takim pomyśleć? Dobre sobie — po prostu śmiech na sali. Możesz strzelić sobie mentalnego facepalm'a, Boris. Brawo.

— Dobra, pójdę po ten jogurt — oznajmił Bułgaria i spojrzał na Vlada, tym razem już nie prosto w oczy. — Nie jesteś sobą, kiedy jesteś głodny. — Nie był to prawdziwy powód, dla którego chciał wyjść.

— Ty też — parsknął Popescu, lekko się uśmiechając, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za jego przyjacielem. — Ty też, Borysku.

* * *

— Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? — zapytał Boris, zapakowując ostatnią parę majtek, które idealnie zmieściły się do walizki, nie pozostawiając już więcej wolnego miejsca.

Akurat byli w trakcie omawiania kwestii całego wyjazdu, który notabene wciąż nie wydawał się brunetowi dobrym pomysłem — w tej sprawie Rumunia oponował. Blondyn kończył już czwarte opakowanie, o ironio, truskawkowego jogurtu, żywo gestykulując łyżką za każdym razem, gdy chciał wyrazić sprzeciw wobec słów Hinovy.

— Zadajesz mi to pytanie już setny raz, Borysku — stwierdził, oblizując się — a ja po raz kolejny odpowiadam ci, że tak, więc, z łaski swojej, zluzuj wreszcie majty i spójrz na świat przez kolorowy pryzmat. Naprawdę dobrze ci to zrobi.

Pewna genialna myśl przemknęła przez umysł Bułgarii, gdy kątem oka obserwował, jak jego przyjaciel bezczelnie wyleguje się na jego łóżku. Że niby on nie jest wyluzowany? Zaraz mu pokaże. Oj, doigrałeś się Vlad, doigrałeś.

Widząc, iż Popescu kompletnie stracił zainteresowanie Bułgarem na rzecz swojego telefonu, Boris przystąpił do działania. Miał już w głowie ułożony na szybko plan, który definitywnie nie mógł zakończyć się fiaskiem. Cichutko, na palcach podszedł do ramy łóżka i z prędkością światła chwycił za rogi kołdry, zwijając ją wraz z kompletnie niczego nieświadomym Rumunią. Blondyn zorientował się, w jak dziwnej pozycji się znajduje dopiero po zakończeniu borisowego dzieła.

— Co ty robisz?! — wykrzyczał Vlad, upuszczając telefon. Desperacko próbował go podnieść, jednak uniemożliwiało mu to skrępowanie niemalże całego ciała — dobrze, że miał chociaż wolne ręce i mógł nimi wymachiwać dowoli, pokazując swoje podirytowanie.

— Jak to, co? Rumuńskie burrito — parsknął ciemnowłosy, ledwo powstrzymując śmiech, gdy jego przyjaciel nieudolnie próbował się wyswobodzić. Był z siebie zadowolony, w końcu zbił Rumunię z pantałyku.

— Nie ma czegoś takiego!

— Od dzisiaj jest.

Vlad zaklął pod nosem, poddając się. Boris uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

— I to ja niby nie znam się na żartach, hm? — Podszedł do zwiniętego blondyna, nucąc „They see me rollin', they hatin'…". Pstryknął go w nos, po czym rozwinął kołdrę, uwalniając Popescu.

— Walcuj rybę, dzwonie — fuknął obrażony za całe zajście.

— Pakuj walizę, dzbanie — odpyskował Bułgar.

— Sam jesteś dzban. Bujaj wroty, grzybie.

— Zrywaj lacze, trepie!

— Oj, doigrałeś się, Boris!

Bułgaria nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy wzburzony Rumunia pociągnął go za koszulkę, a chwilę później już siedział na nim okrakiem, przyciskając do materaca. Vlad skutecznie unieruchomił jego biodra swoim ciałem, podczas gdy Boris był zbyt zaskoczony, by zareagować.

Chwilę później zdumienie ustąpiło miejsca przerażeniu, kiedy Popescu rozerwał częściowo T-shirt przyjaciela tak, aby mieć pełen dostęp do obojczyka. Jedną ręką pogładził wystające kości, zaś druga zawędrowała pod koszulkę.

Brunet gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, przełknąwszy z trudem ślinę, gdy opuszki palców Vlada musnęły delikatnie jego skórę.

Blondyn dołączył drugą dłoń i przesunął nimi po brzuchu, odsłaniając większą część ciała Borisa. Przez cały czas wodził oczami wzdłuż mięśni Bułgara, jednak słysząc jego przyspieszony oddech, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Rumunia zbliżył się do przyjaciela, ich twarze niemalże się stykały.

Boris dosłownie zamarł. Wszystkie jego mięśnie gwałtownie napięły się. Kompletnie nie mógł się ruszyć — nie potrafił nawet kiwnąć małym palcem, a co dopiero zrzucić Rumuna na podłogę. Chociaż czy tak właściwie tego nie chciał? Głupio mu było przyznać, ale dotyk Vlada wywołał w nim dziwne ciepło — był bardzo kojący, dlatego czekał na jego następny krok, mimo iż wciąż kłębił się w nim lekki strach przed dalszym rozwojem akcji.

Vlad uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, po czym przystąpił do wykonywania swoich prawdziwych zamiarów.

Bułgaria natychmiast zaczął wić się w dzikich spazmach, absolutnie nie panując nad śmiechem. Blondyn ledwo utrzymywał się na nim, łaskocząc go po odkrytym brzuchu — przypominało to trochę ujeżdżanie byka, jednocześnie go gilgotając.

Boris przeklął swoją słabość i fakt, iż Rumunia był jej świadomy.

— V-Vlad, prze-przestań! — wydusił z siebie przez łzy, stale się śmiejąc.

— Nigdy — Rumun również nie mógł powstrzymać się przed złośliwym chichotem.

Hinova próbował nieudolnie zrzucić go z siebie, kopiąc przy tym nogami na wszystkie strony świata i kręcąc się po całym łóżku. Utrudniło to nieco jego przyjacielowi dalsze łaskotanie. Desperacko próbując się utrzymać, Popescu przez przypadek otarł się kolanem o jego krocze.

— Vlad~ — Z gardła Borisa wyrwał się zduszony jęk.

Rumunia momentalnie zamarł i zaprzestał gilgotania. Rzucił okiem na bruneta, który, cały czerwony, oddychał ciężko ze zmęczenia i sam spalił buraka. Z prędkością światła odsunął się od równie skonsternowanego sytuacją przyjaciela, omal nie przewracając się o dywan podczas taktycznego opuszczania łóżka.

Zaś zmieszany Boris obserwował go z nutą zawstydzenia. Cholercia, on wcale tego nie chciał. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jakim cudem z jego ust wydobył się ten niepokojący jęk. Owszem, na początku, przed łaskotkami, było mu nieziemsko przyjemnie, ale żeby później wyglądać na ogromnie podnieconego?! Czysty absurd. Zdecydowanie coś go opętało.

— Vlad? — zwrócił się przygaszonym głosem, gdy już nieco ochłonął.

Blondyn nerwowo przeczesał dłonią włosy, po czym spojrzał na niego, jak spłoszona łania.

— Uznajmy — zaczął Boris napotykając jego spojrzenie — że to nigdy nie miało miejsca, jasne?

Rumunia nie odpowiedział od razu. Wydawał się być odrobinę zamyślony.

— Jasne — odrzekł w końcu, spuszczając panicznie głowę, za wszelką cenę unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. — Spoko. To może ja… — zaciął się na chwilę, desperacko próbując wymyślić jakąś sensowną wymówkę — pójdę się przewietrzyć — wymawiając te słowa, skierował się w stronę wyjścia z pokoju.

Skrępowany Bułgaria podrapał się po karku.

— Tak, jasne. Nie ma proble—

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się gwałtownie, przerywając jego pełną onieśmielenia wypowiedź.

— …mu — dokończył, choć doskonale wiedział, że jego przyjaciel go nie usłyszy.

Teatralnie opuścił ręce.

— Super, Boris. No po prostu genialnie. Świetnie to rozegrałeś, Boris, nie ma co — odparł bardziej do siebie i kopnął walizkę.

Cholera, od teraz będzie między nimi okropnie niezręcznie, a przecież wyruszają w podróż. Długą i męczącą podróż, podczas której przez większość czasu będą skazani jedynie na siebie! Cudnie. Bułgaria już nie mógł się doczekać.

* * *

Przy kolacji panowała między nimi krępująca cisza. Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie przy stole, nerwowo jedząc makaron. To była ich ostatnia noc przed wyjazdem, dlatego chcieli położyć się jak najwcześniej spać, żeby z samego rana ruszyć w podróż. Stale spoglądali na siebie nieśmiało, jednak kiedy jeden podłapywał spojrzenie drugiego, od razu wlepiali wzrok w talerze, udając, że nic między nimi nie zaszło.

Boris chciał się odezwać, ta niezręczna cisza doprowadzała go do białej gorączki, niestety nie za bardzo wiedział jak rozpocząć rozmowę. Kątem oka widział, iż jego przyjaciel miał ochotę na to samo, ale powstrzymywał go przed tym ogromny wstyd, który starał się maskować.

Bułgaria przygryzł wargę i nawinął na widelec makaron, który po chwili odłożył. Wziął głęboki wdech, raz kozia śmierć.

— Vlad, mogę ci zadać jedno pytanie? — spytał, próbując nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy, niestety bezskutecznie.

— Właśnie to zrobiłeś — odezwał się po raz pierwszy od tamtego zajścia Rumunia.

Brunet zmrużył oczy, nie rozumiejąc, co przed chwilą usłyszał.

— Co proszę?

Vlad wypuścił teatralnie powietrze, ukazując swoje podirytowanie. Sztućce z brzdękiem uderzyły o talerz.

— Przed chwilą już zadałeś mi jedno pytanie. Teraz zrobiłeś to znowu.

Boris wywrócił oczyma.

— To nie jest śmieszne, Vlad — upomniał Rumuna, widząc, że ten delikatnie uniósł kąciki ust. Zaś z drugiej strony, Hinova nawet ucieszył się, to mogło oznaczać, iż nie wszystko jeszcze stracone i znowu może być między nimi tak jak dawniej. Pierwsze koty za płoty.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się szerzej, unosząc szklankę soku pomarańczowego.

— Okej, o co chciałeś mnie zapytać? — Bursztynowe oczy napotkały szmaragdowe.

Bułgar przełknął ostatni kęs posiłku i również sięgnął po napój.

— Pomyślałem, że nie do końca omówiliśmy wszelkie kwestie dotyczące podróży — wyjaśnił. — Chyba nie za dobrze to sobie wszystko zaplanowałeś — skrytykował po raz kolejny plan Rumunii.

— Słucham?! — oburzył się Vlad, omal nie rozlewając soku.

— Co z Aurelem?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, pozostawiając ciszę między nimi. Boris spoglądał z wyczekiwaniem na Popescu, który próbował skonstruować w głowie porządne i sensowne wytłumaczenie. Tu przede wszystkim chodziło o Mołdawię, o jego dobro. Vlad nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić młodszego brata, nie na tak długi okres. To było jeszcze dziecko.

— Spokojnie — zapewnił Rumunia — o nim pomyślałem jako pierwszym. Katyusha obiecała się nim zająć.

Boris zamyślił się na chwilę, nie całkiem przekonany, co do jego pomysłu. Owszem, Ukrainka wydawała się być odpowiednim materiałem na opiekunkę, jednak prawdziwy problem leżał gdzie indziej, a dokładnie dotyczył on Rosji, na którego młody Popescu reagował dość specyficznie. Brunet nie chciał, aby stała się mu jakakolwiek krzywda. Mimo że nie był on bratem Aurela, to czasami zachowywał się jak jego przybrany ojciec.

Widząc jego zmartwienie, Vlad położył swoją dłoń na jego, by dodać mu otuchy.

— Będzie dobrze, Boris. — Posłał mu szczery uśmiech.

O dziwo, Bułgar nie cofnął dłoni, tylko pogładził kciukiem skórę blondyna, unosząc delikatnie kąciki ust.

— Hej — Rumunia wstał od stołu i zebrał brudne naczynia — co ty na to, żebyśmy najpierw się tam udali? To będzie nasz pierwszy cel podróży — wizyta u Katyushy i Aurela.

— Jasne, czemu nie. — Boris postanowił pomóc mu pozmywać.

Vlad uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i posłał mu kuksańca.

— No, to postanowione. Ukraino, nadchodzimy! — zawołał, wywołując śmiech Bułgarii, który cisnął w niego gąbką, gdy wspólnie zmywali naczynia.

— Dzban.

— Ulana klucha.

— Ej! — żachnął się Rumun, jednak po chwili roześmiał się na całego, kiedy udało mu się nałożyć trochę piany na Borisowy nos.

Brunet prychnął tylko, kontynuując wykonywaną czynność. Może tego nie okazywał, ale w głębi duszy aż krzyczał z radości — jednak poprzedni incydent wcale nie zaprzepaścił ich długoletniej przyjaźni. Wszystko wydawało się powoli wracać do normy, ale czy aby na długo?

* * *

Chłodne, nocne powietrze przyprawiło Borisa o gęsią skórkę. Odruchowo potarł ramiona, żeby choć trochę się ogrzać, jednak tak naprawdę nie przeszkadzały mu ani chłód, ani lekki wiatr, wręcz przeciwnie — były bardzo przyjemne i powodowały znaczną ulgę, zwłaszcza po duchocie i spiekocie w trakcie dnia. Brunet uwielbiał wychodzić w nocy na dwór w trakcie lata nie tylko, aby się schłodzić, ale także by pomyśleć.

Mimo późnej pory i wyjazdu potrzebował czasu na rozważenie kilku spraw. Zbyt wiele myśli przemykało mu przez umysł — kłębiły się i dłutem wierciły mu w głowie głęboką dziurę.

Bułgaria z ciężkim westchnieniem oparł się o balustradę, pręty aż zatrzeszczały pod wpływem jego ciężaru, ale nie przejął się tym. Wciąż zamartwiał się sytuacją z Vladem. Znali się już tak długo jak łyse konie, a mimo to, po tylu latach, coś się między nimi popsuło. _Nie_ , pomyślał Boris, coś się między nimi na pewno wydarzyło, ale ich przyjaźń nie została zniszczona. Uległa zmianie, a raczej wciąż ulegała. Pytanie tylko, pod jakim kątem?

Bułgar przeczesał dłonią włosy, odgarniając niesforne kosmyki, które wpadały mu do oczu.

„Dość już tego!" — Odepchnął się od poręczy. —„Jeśli teraz nie pójdę spać, rano będę wyglądał jak zombii".

Była to absolutna prawda, bo Boris w ogóle nie spał tej nocy. Jasne, położył się spać, mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, co jego przyjaciel, jednak kompletnie nie mógł zasnąć. Wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia przyprawiły go o masę nerwów i konsternacji. W końcu, po ciągłym przewracaniu się z boku na bok, podczas, gdy Vlad spał smacznie w sąsiednim pokoju, Bułgaria uległ powiewowi chłodnego powietrza i wyszedł na balkon.

Leniwym, ospałym krokiem skierował się w stronę łóżka, kiedy nagle rozległ się hałas. Natychmiast podążył za dźwiękiem, który przypominał odgłos krzątania się po domu i niefortunnego zrzucenia czegoś. Z początku przeraził się, że może być to złodziej, jednak po chwili uspokoił się, widząc siedzącego przy stole w kuchni Rumunię.

Vlad nie zauważył jego przybycia, stale wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w napełnioną przeźroczystą cieczą szklankę. Boris był przekonany, że na pewno nie była to woda.

Brunet nie poruszył się. Poczuł się zakłopotany, kompletnie nie wiedział, co zrobić. Zagadać czy lepiej zostawić Popescu samego? Przez umysł przemknęło mu wiele myśli, pomysłów, jednak oprócz dalszego wykonania jakiejkolwiek czynności zastanawiał się również, co też takiego trapi jego przyjaciela. Definitywnie wyglądał na podbitego i choć siedział w ciemności, dzięki odbitemu przez Księżyc światłu, Bułgaria był w stanie dostrzec delikatne wory pod jego oczami.

„Czyli on też nie może spać" — Przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Vlad wziął w końcu do ręki szklankę i uniósł, by wlać w siebie trunek, pragnąc pozbyć się żalu i wszelkich nieprzyjemnych uczuć. Mimowolnie skrzywił się, co definitywnie potwierdziło przypuszczenia Borisa, co do rodzaju napoju.

Hinova postanowił zostawić go w spokoju, rzucił jeszcze jedno przelotne spojrzenie na blondyna, po czym wycofał się w stronę korytarza. Niestety jego taktyczny i, przede wszystkim, cichy odwrót, najprostszym językiem mówiąc, szlag jasny trafił. Wychodząc, przypadkowo zahaczył ręką o wazon, który omal spadłby, gdyby nie jego szybka interwencja. Na nieszczęście całe zajście nie obyło się bez hałasu, co oderwało Rumunię od rozmyślań.

Zaskoczony spojrzał na Bułgara, który znajdował się w dość dziwnej pozycji, nieudolnie trzymając wazon, a raczej ratując go przed stłuczeniem. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczyma, myśląc czy, aby nie jest to sen albo halucynacja, jednak Bułgaria wciąż tam stał.

Boris zorientował się, że Vlad wpatruje się w niego, oczekując wyjaśnień. Z braku laku uśmiechnął się głupio.

„Szlag" — pomyśleli oboje.

Przypomniawszy sobie o swojej nietypowej pozycji, Bułgaria jak strzała odstawił wazon i przyjął pozę mówiącą: „Nic się nie stało, to wcale nie miało miejsca". Strzepał niewidzialny kurz z koszuli nocnej.

— Co ty tutaj robisz? — spytali jednocześnie, co spowodowało, że natychmiast obaj zamilkli. Na ich twarzach zakwitły dorodne rumieńce. Starali nie patrzeć sobie w oczy.

Na moment zapadła głucha, niezręczna cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu ciężkimi westchnieniami i łomotem serc.

— Ja… — zaczął Boris, ale natychmiast przerwał, zapominając języka w gębie. Co miał mu powiedzieć? _Hej, usłyszałem podejrzany dźwięk, więc za nim podążyłem, myśląc, że to złodziej, a potem wpatrywałem się w ciebie przez kilka minut_. Brawo, Boris. Po prostu brawo, ty to jednak wiesz jak wybrnąć z trudnej sytuacji, nie ma co.

Na całe szczęście Vlad postanowił go wybawić przed kontynuowaniem swojej ani nie do końca przemyślanej, ani sensownej wymówki.

— Nie mogłem spać, więc wpadłem się czegoś napić — wyjaśnił, unosząc pustą szklankę. — Woda zawsze dobrze na mnie działa, zwłaszcza w nocy, kiedy zachce mi się pić. — Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

Bułgaria nie chciał oponować, co do autentyczności czystej wody w szklance — nie warto kłócić się o byle co.

— Też jakoś nie udało mi się zasnąć — przyznał. Zrobił krok do przodu, ale momentalnie cofnął się, gdy Vlad wstał od stołu.

— No, cóż… — Rumunia odstawił naczynie do zlewu i przeciągnął się niczym kot, po czym ziewnął. — Ja już będę się zbierał. Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc — wymamrotał Boris.

Ciekawość, co do rzeczywistych zamiarów pobytu w kuchni zżerała go od środka, ale zanim zdążył zapytać, przyjaciel wyminął go i zniknął za framugą drzwi.

Zakłopotany brunet podrapał się po karku i również mimowolnie ziewnął. Zmęczony, a raczej zmordowany, tym razem już na serio udał się do sypialni, gdzie wręcz rzucił się na łóżko, desperacko pragnąc snu.

Tej nocy nie przyśnił mu się żaden koszmar.

* * *

Rano obaj wyglądali jak półżywi, zresztą, nie zdołali się nawet zwlec z łóżek na zaplanowaną wczesną godzinę wyjazdu — spotkali się dopiero o dziewiątej zamiast o szóstej. Zgodnie stwierdzili, że potrzebują jeszcze troszeczkę więcej snu, dlatego znów zasnęli, tylko po to, aby na nowo powrócić do szarej i nudnej rzeczywistości o dwunastej.

— Dobry — przywitał się z trudem niewyspany Boris, wchodząc do kuchni. Otworzywszy lodówkę, błądził wzrokiem, poszukując jedzenia.

— Dzieńdoberek — odpowiedział mu z pełną buzią płatków czekoladowych Vlad. — Jak się spało? — zapytał, jego ton i zachowanie wskazywały, jakby nie pamiętał nocnego zajścia.

Bułgaria poszedł w ślady przyjaciela i także przygotował sobie płatki na śniadanie, choć spoglądając na godzinę, powinien to być już obiad.

— Całkiem dobrze — mruknął, biorąc łyżkę do ręki.

— To… dobrze. — Rumunia uśmiechnął się niepewnie, spoglądając Bułgarowi w oczy.

Brunet z trudem przełknął posiłek. Zresztą później było już tylko gorzej. Całe „śniadanie" czuł się niezręcznie, wiedząc, że Vlad ciągle się na niego gapi i to jeszcze tak bezczelnie, opierając podbródek o dłoń i robiąc maślane oczka.

Gdy skończył z ulgą zabrał obie miski, po czym prędko je umył. Im szybciej wyjadą, tym lepiej, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało.

* * *

Kiedy nadszedł już ten wielki czas wyruszenia w podróż życia, stanęli obaj z walizkami przed willą Borisa. Wtedy nastąpiła chwila konsternacji, do Bułgarii dotarło jedno — nie ustalili najważniejszej rzeczy ani nawet o nią nie zapytał.

— Vlad, tak właściwie — zaczął, spoglądając na przyjaciela — jak mamy zamiar się gdziekolwiek dostać?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

— O — tylko tyle wyrwało się z ust Vlada, natomiast po fali skonfundowania, Bułgara zalała fala gniewu. Upuścił walizki.

— O? O?! Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?! — Boris z trudem powstrzymywał się przed rozszarpaniem blondynowi gardła. Chwycił przyjaciela i zaczął nim potrząsać.

— Uspokój się, Borysku. — Próbował go opanować Rumunia, jednocześnie starając się wyrwać z uścisku. — To nie tak jak myślisz, ja sobie to wszystko dokładnie przemyślałem. Przecież mam plan, zapomniałeś?

Bułgaria ugiął się i puścił Rumuna, który natychmiast cofnął się o kilka kroków, gestykulując rękoma w samoobronie.

— To słucham, jak zamierzasz dotrzeć na Ukrainę, nie mówiąc już o innych krajach? — Założył ręce na piersi i uniósł jedną brew, mrużąc przy tym drugie oko.

Vlad chrząknął i wygładził wymiętoszoną koszulę.

— Dobra, tylko mnie nie bij. — Bułgaria pokręcił głową, znając bułgarską kulturę, blondyn wziął to za zgodę. Nabrał powietrza. — Myślałem nad kradzieżą wózka z Tesco… — powiedział nieśmiało, wciąż obawiając się reakcji bruneta i słusznie, bo sekundę później ręka Bułgara spotkała się z jego głową.

— AŁA! — wrzasnął Vlad, pocierając obolałe miejsce. — Obiecałeś nie bić.

— Obiecałem, bo nie sądziłem, że wpadniesz na coś tak niedorzecznego!

Rumunia jęknął i odwrócił się plecami do przyjaciela, by ukryć naburmuszony wyraz twarzy.

— Przecież to nie musi być wózek z Tesco, możemy wziąć z innego sklepu—

— VLAD!

— Dlaczego to zawsze ja jestem tym złym i głupim? — mruknął jakby do siebie, jednak Bułgar doskonale go usłyszał.

— Vladimirze Popescu — podniósł głos Boris, ściągając uwagę towarzysza — przestań jojczyć i weź się w garść!

— A-ale…

— Żadnych ale — uciął mu Bułgaria. Vlad spojrzał na niego, kąciki jego ust drgnęły. — Pojedziemy moim samochodem. — To nie była propozycja, a ostateczna decyzja. Widząc w jakim stanie jest Rumunia i jak głupie potrafią być jego pomysły, Hinova zdecydował się poświęcić w tym celu swoje auto, które swoją drogą nie było aż tak cenne — nigdy nie przywiązywał zbytniej wagi, co do marki, ważne, że jechał i nie psuł się za często.

— Zgoda. — Pokiwał Rumunia. Zabrawszy swoją walizkę, skierował się do garażu. Za bardzo bał się gniewu przyjaciela, aby wysilić się na jakikolwiek protest.

Boris westchnął ciężko — to był dopiero początek, a już mieli pod górkę — zapowiadała się długa i męcząca podróż. Powoli zaczynał żałować swojej decyzji, jednak mimo tego podążył za przyjacielem, zgarniając po drodze dokumenty i kluczyki do auta.


End file.
